


Beep Beep Richie - Reddie

by kimbaehyungie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbaehyungie/pseuds/kimbaehyungie
Summary: Richie isn't going to stop until you say the magic phrase Eds**VERY short drabble**





	Beep Beep Richie - Reddie

"R-Richie that fucking tickles!" Eddie shuddered at Richie's breath on his neck.

Richie planted four kisses on the base of his neck and moved around to his collarbone.

"Richie...." Eddie blushed as he watched his boyfriend kissing him tenderly.

"You must not want me to stop, you didn't say the magic phrase." Richie teased kissing up to his cheek.  
Eddie sighed. He nodded and continued accepting the kisses.

Richie kissed up to his forehead and down back around the other side of his face. Lower, kissing his clothed chest down to his stomach and then -

"Beep Beep Richie!!!" Eddie shouted, blushing wildly and swatting his lover away.

Richie clicked his tongue in disappointment.  
"Man we were getting to the good part!"


End file.
